Nypine
This imperious gnome from the Fey Valley is quick to insult friend and foe alike but fiercely protective of those she's responsible for. She and her firbolg partner, Nordyn, protect the Fey Valley from outside threats which often has them far from their cozy home in Feyflock. When they find themselves at home, however, she often takes charge of the local protectors known as the Seasonal Sentinels. Backstory: Nypine's life in Feyflock started out as comfortable and mundane as anyone's until the day her older brother was adopted by a giant. Shortly afterwards her parents separated. Her father moved to Seelie's Bane for another gnome woman and her mother fell ill a few years later. Her brother had been unable to make it in time for their mother's funeral and her father only stayed in Feyflock for a month before returning to Seelie's Bane with his new family. After ostracizing her brother, Nordyn is the only one Nypine has to rely on. Keep Dreaming As a child, Nypine idolized her brother and loved listening to his stories about his adventures in the magical Fey Valley. He was an incredibly gifted druid with a sharp mind and spent his days studying everything he came across and even dabbled with experiments outside the village. The only thing that kept him in the village was caring for his sister. A task he often left to his firbolg partner, Nordyn. Nypine wanted to join her brother in his adventures but she had no power like his and was not strong like Nordyn. She begged her parents to take her to the adoption festival in Seelie's Bane so she could learn magic from the giants. Her brother was the one to humor her request and he and Nordyn personally escorted her to the festival. He had done his best to teach her what he could about magic to help her stand out. While his sister was waiting with Nordyn to be adopted, Nyles wandered around the festival markets and ran into a giant that took an interest in his odd appearance. The druid wasn't one to care for his appearance and wore a clock covered in dirt and some fungal spores. After a conversation, it was decided the giant would adopt Nyles whom longed for more stimulation than the simple folk of Fey Valley could offer. He returned to see see his sister and tell her the news. Unfortunately, she had not been adopted and needed to be consoled. Nyles told her that there was always the next festival and that she should try to study harder. The giant whom adopted him agreed to letting him delay his departure so he could return Nypine to their village. By the following evening, he had managed to restore his sister's confidence and told her he would be going to live with the giants. He promised he would help her so she could join him someday in the future and then left her in Nordyn's care. Dreams are for Kids However the festivals came and went and, even with her brother occasionally bringing her gifts of books and lessons, Nypine failed to impress any of the giants looking for pets. She began to grow jealous and bitter about her inadequacies and took to lashing out at Nordyn and her brother and anyone else that reminded her of her shortcomings. Her brother visited her less and less and even failed to come to some of the giant festivals where pets could mingle with their families. However Nypine still continued to try and impress them and relied on Nordyn for encouragement. Finally, on the festival just after her 42nd birthday, her sister was adopted by a giant and once more, Nypine was rejected. With both of her siblings, above and below her, being given the life she coveted, she snapped. On the journey back to Feyflock, she ran from Nordyn, quickly losing him by darting into spaces he could not follow. She wandered around the Feywild for days and stumbled upon someone that offered her something she desired. Power to rival that of her siblings and make the giants regret overlooking her. She made a pact with the archfey just before a frantic Nordyn finally found her. She calmed the gentle giant and assured him she was safe and feeling better. Nypine even apologized and allowed him to carry her back into Feyflock as fatigue washed over her. She had been lost in the Feywild for two whole weeks, worrying her other villagers enough to contact Nyles. Of course, pets were unable to come and go as they wished so it was not until a week after her return that he was able to come and ensure her safety. When he arrived, he was met with a very spiteful little sister that wanted nothing to do with him. She lashed out at him and displayed her power for others to see. Though Nyles was impressed and happy she was able to master magic, he had been ostracized by his sister. Power is Better After the falling out between the siblings, Nypine stopped attending the festivals, instead replacing her brother as the village's wandering protector together with Nordyn. She focused on honing her new abilities and focused on her duty to her home. She openly expresses her distaste for giants and their pets when the topic is broached. Anyone that dares to mention the times she wanted to be one or that brings up her brother can expect to receive some cutting words. She throws any gifts or letters from her brother into the Feywild--though Nordyn always manages to salvage them. As for her sister, she doesn't bear as much dislike for her sice she was younger and only taken as a lowly giant's pet chef and had a bit more free time to return home. That and Nolwy is a sweet gnome that many find impossible to dislike. Unlike Nyles, she knows what to tell her big sister to make her happy. Description Despite being a wild wandering gnome from a farming village, Nypine takes care of her appearance. Though her hair is unruly, she has Nordyn ensure she has no forest debri tangled in her sage-green hair. She will sometimes accept a flower or ribbon from her guardian firbolg if he insists on adding it. She dresses in simple woolen clothes of various but muted colors. A cloak of the Seasonal Sentinels usually acts as her camouflage when patrolling the Feytouched Woods around her home. Relationships She pushes people away with her sharp tongue and haughty behavior. Losing her family has made it difficult for her to connect with other but also makes those few connections she has left much more valuable to her. Nyles Nypine has effectively disowned her brother to the public. Her feelings of being abandonment tend to outweigh any good feelings she may hold for the former sentinel. She does not accept anything from him; usually displayed to others as a tantrum. Others know that any mention of him in her presence earn her foul mood for the rest of the day. Nordyn This Firbolg shepherd that follows Oberyn was assigned to be her brother's guardian partner from their birth. Nordyn often took over many of Nyles' "big brother" duties when he was buried in his own interests outside the village. As a result, he considers Nypine to be his little sister and caves to her every whim. The only time he may deny her is where Nyles is concerned. Nordyn is the only person that can mention her brother without being lashed out at. Though he knows better than to bring him up lightly. Nypine likes to bully him in common since he had never bothered with the language. Though since the settled humanoids to the west began to encroach, she acknowledges the disadvantage to this and has begun to give him lessons. Argille This guy is calming and does his job well. Abilities Pact of the Tome. Trivia * She still sometimes wishes she had been adopted but she will deny this furiously if it's brought up. * Though she'll insult Nordyn in common since he can't understand it very well, she will lash out at anyone else that picks on him without her approval. Category:Characters